To be a Tung
by gabster357
Summary: This is the tale of The Three Families. The Tings fought with the Tungs and Dings for so long. What will happen when they will have to work together for their survival...Po/OC Tigress/OC Monkey/OC Shifu/OC Plz review!
1. cover

Coming soon to Fanfiction…

_**To Be A Tung**_

They all braced themeselves for what was coming. This was a matter of life or death. They had to succeed. They just had to. The Tungs, Tings and Dings were ready. This was a war. A war that's very begining has already changed everything...

_Out on 13th of December 2009_


	2. Capter 1: A family's tale

Chapter 1 – A family's tale

There is a story that swept through China for many years. There have been many different ways this story has been told, but there is only one truth about the three families– Ding, Ting and Tung.

The Dings are a large pack of half vampires, half werewolves. They're more of a race of creatures than a family but they act like one. They are always there for each other, looking after and caring for each other. They always had a friendly relationship with the other two families.

The Tings were not so friendly, they were mystics – people who could perform Wicca. They were not a family, but more like a very strict cult. They believed they were the greatest warriors out of the three families. They were all cranes. They also had the largest population out of all the three families.

And finally, we get to the Tungs. The Tungs were also warriors but they were more like drunks who would go out for wild parties, never the less, they were family, and always compassionate towards each other. The Tungs had the most potential of greatness out of the three families. Not only were they part mystic, but they had powers of their own – their bodies produced certain chemicals, gases, and vibrations which could do amazing things. But having the potential does not mean you used them. And the Tungs certainly did not use them.

This was proven in the great war – the war between the three families. Tings against Dings and Tungs. The Tings won the war. So many of Dings perished that day. All of the Tungs perished that day, all but one small girl had survived – Electra Tung. She was the last of her kind. She was raised by the Dings. When she grew up, she married one of their kind, a pirate named Lee.

She had one child called Isis. This child became Isis, The Goddess of Discord. Isis had her first child when she was 18. Not really child but children – triplets. She named them Xia, Jia and Kika.

Xia was the most responsible of all and therefore became the leader.

Jia was infatuated with weapons. She wanted to protect her family, especially when she find out about the result of the war between the three families.

Kika was the irrational and irresponsible one, but she always knew how to lighten everyone's spirits and cheer them up.

Their father was an assassin for China. He quit the business when he married Isis. A year later, strangely, he disappeared, never to be found again.

Isis' second pregnancy was with an inventor, the inventor of the bomb. They had two children, Mei Ling and Bing. They were both peaceful children but they were very cunning and clever.

Bing followed in his father's footsteps while Mei Ling started to learn Kung Fu from one of the elders of the Dings. She, like Jia, wanted to protect her family.

Bing had always liked to work in Isolation on his project. He set out to create the ultimate bomb. He had always used to ask his sister to name his finished projects. She had always though of good names.

A few months later, he too had disappeared like Isis' first love. He was never found.

The final pregnancy and marriage was with a pirate, Tang. They had two twins together – Shuan and Alexis. The twins were the most powerful Tung children in the family. Tang had been a father to all seven children. A better father than their previous fathers. Shuan had always been the sensitive one. He had never like arguments. When people were depressed and not talking to each other, he, Kika and Bing would always put on a funny show on to cheer them up. Bing would introduce the act, Shuan would dress and act like a girl and Kika would do the voice-over for Shuan. It would always work, every time.

One day, when Alexis was five, she went to look for her daddy to show him a picture she painted of their family. When she went into the kitchen, she saw her grandfather over her father, with a knife to his throat. She immediately hid behind the door and heard her grandfather confess to the murders of his previous son-in-laws. He said "they were not good enough for Isis". Alexis then saw him stab her father to death. She watched her father die.

She went to get her family. They had not believed her but they went with her to the kitchen anyway. They had not found the body, but they had found the blood. When Lee came back he had blood on his hands. They had believed her. They all looked murderously at him after that. They were prepared to kill him. When Alexis saw the blood, she dropped the picture out of horror. Lee snatched it and left. They could not run after him – he had super speed. They were left with the dead body of Tang. They knew they had to leave. They were from that moment on the run from the police. The triplets had went there separate ways, leading their life as bandits. They called themselves the Wu Sisters. Mei Ling had become a Kung Fu master and befriended Master Crane. Bing, who had been named as the 'Bomber of China' by the whole of China, and Shuan, who had been named 'Swordsman of China', had also lead a life of thieves together. There mission in life was to destroy the government. They hadn't forgotten their family though. Especially not their little sister Alexis, who was kidnapped by the government and put into an orphanage where she was taken in by Master Shifu by the name of Tigress.


	3. Chapter 2: Lies

Chapter 2- Lies

Alexis sat down at the kitchen table with her dinner – tofu. She looked around at the empty room. Since Master Shifu had found inner peace, he was trying to bond with all his students. Master Shifu now had a close relationship with all the members of the Jade Palace, all except her. It wasn't his fault though, it was hers. Before him, she had two father figures in her life. One was killed and the other disappointed her by killing the other. She had wanted so badly to let Shifu in, but she couldn't, she just couldn't. It was too much of a big step for her.

So many things were happening with her right now. Her sister, Mei Ling, had recently joined her two brothers on their quest to destroy the government. She missed her family so much these days – their habits, their personality. They weren't evil as many people think. They became thieves, bandits and bombers for the thrill of getting away with it, not for the thrill of killing people. They didn't even kill people. At least she hoped they didn't..... And even if they did then so what? Kung Fu Masters kill bandits don't they ? Anyway, she was eating her tofu when...

"Tigress?" she jumped at the sound of her second name being called out. She turned around and saw Master Shifu staring at her disapprovingly.

"Is that all you're going to eat tonight." He asked.

"I had more on my plate." She assured him, although it was a lie.

(A/N: I'm gonna call her Alexis as it's her real name, OK?)

After finishing her tofu, Alexis put it in the sink and headed for the door. She was surprised to find her way blocked by a bamboo flute which she traced down to her master.

"Is everything alright Tigress?" He asked.

An icy shiver travelled down Alexis' spine like a slimy serpent. She wasn't Tigress. Tigress was a head strong bitter woman who is determined to be the best. For a while, Alexis thought that she was Tigress, but the memories of her family reminded her that she wasn't. She was Alexis Annabelle Tung, proud daughter of Isis Tung, Goddess of Discord, sister to some of the most feared people on this planet. But she could never tell anyone that.

"Everything is quite alright master." She assured him. He let her pass.

"Oh, and Tigress," She turned around to face him, "I just wanted to let you know that we caught the Wu Sisters."


	4. Chapter 3: Wu Sisters

_**Chapter 3 – Wu Sisters**_

Those words rang through her ears. How was Alexis supposed to react. Joyfully? Joyfully so she could keep deceiving her friends. Or should she be angry and reveal her dark past? She didn't want to deceive her friend, but she had to do it for her own survival. If any of them, especially Shifu, would find out about who and what she was, she would be burnt for sure. Burnt like a witch, which she wasn't. She was Tung. She is not a devil worshiper!

Another question came to mind. How on earth did the Wu sisters get captured in the first place? Everyone knew that they were dangerous and merciless. But what she knew specifically was that they were precise and careful too. Who would have been good enough to catch them? Without even asking, Shifu said,

" We caught them right outside the dorm rooms actually. I have no idea why they were there."

"Great, just great. They probably wanted to visit me!" Alexis thought.

"How are you sure? Maybe they wanted to come to us for help?" Once said, Alexis regretted it deeply. Her mother had always said think before you speak. Well, that was her grandmother. Her mother always says think before you kiss. Kika, her sister, never took her advice.

"Tigress, are you defending the Wu sisters?" he said suspiciously.

"NO! No, Master Shifu!" she squealed in desperate attempt to cover her mistake, "I'm just analysing different reasons for them to have come here." Although, Alexis already knew why they probably would have gone outside the dorm rooms – to see her. To see her because today was the day of her father's murder, and the day they all saw the man they once loved for what he really was – a murderer.

"Well I certainly hoped you're not!" he raised his voice out of annoyance and sped past her.

Alexis knew that by defending Xia, Jia and Kika, she had made Master Shifu suspicious. But that wasn't what she was worried about. She was worried about what extents her mother, Isis Tung Goddess of Discord, and other three siblings – Shuan, Bing and Mei Ling would go to, to free Xia, Jia and Kika. She knew what her family can do. That was why she was worried about the lives of her friends...


	5. Chapter 4:babysitting

Chapter 4 – Babysitting

"Let us put this another way," Crane was interrogating the Wu Sisters, who were tied to chairs, in the kitchen. Viper, Mantis, Monkey and Po were there too, "Tell us your names!" he shouted.

"Why don't you tell us your name first pretty boy." One of the Wu sisters replied seductively. She was wearing a strapped, black vest which stopped just under her breast area. She was also wearing a black mini skirt.

"Kika!" the sister on Kika's right shouted in her ear. This one was more covered up. She wore a black, short-sleeved T-shirt with black trousers which stopped just under her knees.

"Xia, don't you _dare _shout in my ears!" Kika shot back.

"So we have Kika and Xia." Viper said.

"And your name is?" Po directed his question to the sister on the very right. This one wore a black hooded, zipped up jacket. She had black trousers like Xia. She looked at her sisters guiltily and whispered, "Jia."

That was when Master Shifu came in.

"Any information?" He asked them.

"Their names are Kika, Xia and Jia." Mantis replied.

" Well, we have a slight problem." Master Shifu admitted.

"What is it Master?" Monkey asked worryingly.

"They have no proof, that's what!" Xia screamed.

"Oh, would you just shut up!" Jia screeched back at her sister, "If it weren't for you telling of Kika, they wouldn't even know our names!"

"I wasn't the one who gave up their name willingly!" Xia screamed in Jia's face while breaking the knots, tying her hands together and the ones tying her legs together. Jia and Kika did the same. The students made their stances.

"Stop it!" Kika roared while separating them, "You two are pathetic! I mean, look at yourselves! You're fighting over something that was inevitable!" Xia and Jia immediately packed down and looked at each other apologetically.

"How long can you keep us here without evidence that we committed a crime?" Jia asked while turning her head to Master Shifu.

"A week the most." He told them flatly, "You can take your pick on whom ever you want to keep an eye on you." You gestured to his students. Alexis just walked through the door.

"Her!" Kika screeched while pointing to Alexis. Alexis stopped and looked around innocently.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked Master Shifu.

"Well, they chose you for their parole officer." He explained.

Alexis looked at them with an opened mouth expression and whispered flatly,

"I'm your babysitter? Oh, _God_ no."

"Oh don't worry girl," Kika said in a girly manner and stroked the back of her head, "We won't hurt you."

Alexis waved her of violently and screeched, "But I might! Now listen and you listen good," she paused for a moment to get everyone's attention, "This week, you will go by _my_ rules and do _everything_ I say. Get it, got it, _good_. Now come on!" Alexis led the way out and the Wu sisters followed.

When they were in the hallway, Shifu and his students heard whispers and then Alexis (Tigress to them) roared, "No, you cannot give me a makeover!"

"This is going to be a _long_ week." Shifu mumbled while massaging his temples.


	6. Chapter 5:Suspicions

_**Chapter 5 - suspicions**_

"What the heck were you three thinking of?" Alexis asked her sisters, trying to keep her voice down so no-one could here her. They were in Alexis' dorm room. Jia and Xia were sitting on the sleeping mats Alexis gave them while Kika was snooping around.

"Kika, come over here." Alexis said sternly. Kika came and sat on her mat.

"Look, we came because we were worried about you," Jia explained, "Today is the day your father died and you know...we wanted to see if you were all right."

Alexis sighed, "I guess it was nice that you risked your lives to see how I was."

"Come here and give your sisters a hug!" and so they all embraced in a hug.

"So does this mean no criminal acts for the whole week?" Jia asked.

"If you don't want to be executed then, yeah." Alexis replied.

"Now Alexis, " Xia began, "What about that make-over..."

_Meanwhile..._

"Master, is everything alright?" asked Viper. Everyone was at the kitchen table, waiting for Po to finish cooking his secret ingredient soup.

"Well...I'm worried about Tigress. You see, this morning when I told Tigress that we caught the Wu Sisters, she seemed... scared. And then she was even defending them!" he told them.

"That is weird." Mantis agreed.

"Students, I want you keep an eye on all four of them. You understand?" he asked.

"Yes Master." They all said in unison.

"Hey dudes!" they all turned round and saw Kika at the door with a big grin on her face, "You have got to come see this!"

"What are you doing out of Tigress' sight?" Master Shifu snapped.

"Do you want to see Tigress in a dress, or what?" Xia plainly said. Po had somehow got out of his seat and walked, well, rather ran up to Xia in the last second.

"Come on, let's go." Po said in his usual happy-go-lucky attitude.

Xia had led the others to the dorm rooms. In the hallway, stood Kika.

In a high girly, American accent, she said,

"Hello and, like, _welcome_ to our fashion show."


	7. Chapter 6: Very Weird

_**Chapter 6 – Very Weird**_

"Now," she continued in the same accent, "We have Master Tigress in a beautiful black dress," she turned to the open dorm door to her left, "Jia, if you please."

"Ow!" Screeched Alexis when she was kicked out of the room. Everyone looked at her gaping.

"Tigress is wearing a floor length, sleeveless, V cut, black evening gown which curves her hips and flattens her stomach."

"I _have_ no stomach!" Alexis shouted. Kika didn't take any notice of her.

"Next up, we have Jia wearing tigress' clothes." Kika explained, still maintaining the accent. Alexis shot her a wide eyed look. Her expression became even more elaborate when Jia walked out with her training clothes on. Well...sort of her training clothes. Jia had rolled up the shirt so it stops just under the breast area. The top button was undone. The trousers were rolled up so they stop, just under the knee. Alexis tried hard not to laugh by covering her blown-up mouth. Jia 'strutted her stuff' so to speak, down the hall. She stopped after going a couple of meters and gave a pose. She put her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest. She also looked back and did a fish-face at Alexis.

Alexis could not hold back the laughter anymore and therefore ended up on the floor laughing while hitting the flaw with her open palm.

Shifu and his students gave her a strange look. Shifu had managed to describe to himself this whole situation in two words,

"_Very_ weird."


	8. Chapter 7: Trust

_**Chapter 7 - Trust**_

Po was just cleaning dishes when he heard footsteps behind him. Jia came through the door. She seemed surprised to see him.

"Oh, sorry, I'll come back later." She said while bowing. She turned to leave.

"Do you want any soup?" he asked thoughtfully. Jia stopped and looked back, frowning, not quite sure what to say.

"Huh?" she whispered.

"Soup?" Po gestured to a large pot, "It would only take a couple of minutes to reheat. I could make some for your sisters and Tigress too, if you want."

Jia looked at the pot and then back at him. She relaxed a little and then gradually walked her way to the table.

"Yeah, sure...it's not poisoned, is it?" she whispered, still very weary of his unusually nice behaviour.

"No! God, no!" he chuckled.

Jia relaxed even more and sat down on one of the chairs while Po put the bowl of soup on the fire and kept stirring it.

"So...how does it feel to be the Dragon Warrior?" Jia asked, trying to make conversation.

"_Hard_, very, very hard. But, you know, it is rewarding. Everyone respects you; you get to be taught by the best, train with the best." He explained to her. He stopped stirring and poured soup into a freshly cleaned bowl. He put it down in front of her and she leaned forward, being seduced by the spiced smells in the fumes. Po slipped a spoon in her soup.

"Thank you Dragon Warrior." Jia said, smiling up innocently at him.

"Oh. Please call me Po," he chuckled and offered his paw for a shake, "Ping Po at your service."

Jia shaked his paw and said happily, "Tung Jia, pleasure to meat you!"

Jia knew that she should not have told him her last name, but there was just something about him. Something that made her want to tell him her biggest secrets.

'He has really nice eyes,' she thought, 'He has really nice lips too, they look really... DON'T GO THERE GIRL! CONTROL YOUR THOUGHTS!'

"So, what was the hardest thing you had to do as Dragon Warrior?" she asked, trying to get her mind off his eyes and lips.

"That's easy! Trying to beat Tai Lung!"

"Oh, yeah," Said Jia, now remembering the story told to her by Alexis when she came to visit them, a couple of months back, "You Wuxi fingered him, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"You know, there's this tale that my mother used to tell the family," Jia began, "she used to say that whom ever gets Wuxi fingered would be transported to the lair of Isis, Goddess of Discord and she would decide their fate."

"Imagine if that's what happened to Tai Lung and then Isis made him her own personal slave!" Po joked.

"Yeah..." Jia laughed nervously.

'Poor guy's probably doing dishes right now.' Jia thought.

"Wait... if your surname is Tung then..." Po trailed off.

'Oh, no. Please, Po, please don't connect me to the three families!" Jia thought desperately.

"Then why are you called the _Wu _sisters instead of _Tung _sister?" he asked.

Jia sighed of relief.

"Well, I actually have..." Jia hesitated, "four sisters and two brothers..."

"Wow, that's great!" Po seemed really happy. Jia could not imagine why, until, "I only have my dad."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but...do you know what happened to your mother?"

"Well, you see...I was adopted so I don't actually know what happened to _any_ of my parents, really."

"I'm really sorry, Po, I didn't mean to bring back any bad memories. I better go, I don't want to disturb you anymore." Jia immediately sat up.

"Wait," Po said, grabbing her wrist. His touch sent a cold shiver down her spine. He rubbed her fur lightly with his thumb. He was surprised by how soft her fur was. He had the sudden urge to run his paw up her arm, but he controlled it. He had to. He was tempted though.

"Why don't you stay and chat with me? You haven't even finished your soup." He suggested. He was right too, she hadn't finished her soup.

Jia flashed Po a smile and said, "If you insist."

For the remainder of the evening, they talked and listened to each other. Jia told Po about her family and how she wants to protect them. She of course, didn't mention _what _she was or who Alexis was. But what she surprisingly did mention was about her mother's three husbands, one of them being her father. Even more surprisingly, she told him about her grandfather's killings and how Alexis saw her own father die. Po listened, though. He listened and comforted her. Jia felt so safe around Po. Po felt the same way about Jia. He was able to tell her about his time in the orphanage and how people used to tease him about his weight. Jia reassured him that pandas are supposed to be chubby.

"And as far as pandas go," she told Po, "You would probably be anorexic!"

They both broke into laughter. After a while, they stopped.

"I guess we should be heading to bed then." Po said.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Jia replied. They both stood up.

"Thanks for listening to me by the way," Po thanked her, "I haven't actually told anyone about the Orphanage."

"Don't worry, I won't tell." She smiled at him.

"I won't tell about either," he told her. She smiled back at.

"I really hope I wasn't boring you."

"Jia, I was the opposite of bored!"

They both laughed again.

"You know," Jia began, "we should do this every evening after dinner."

"Yeah, and we should secret handshakes and nick-names."

"Yeah... a nick-name that's cool, yet insulting." Po suggested.

"What about 'Oh, anorexic one' ?" Jia asked. They both giggled wildly.

"I like that!" Po laughed, "What about 'The Godmother' for you?" They giggled even wilder. By this time they were already in the dorm room's hallway.

"Shut up, we're trying to sleep!" someone shouted from Alexis' dorm room. Jia swung the door open and seemed, "sisters!"

"G'night Godmother." Po whispered to Jia.

"G'night 'Oh anorexic one'", she whispered back.

"Anorexic?" Xia asked, "Who's anorexic?"


	9. Chapter 8 theft anda pink bikini?

_**Chapter 8 – theft and...a pink bikini? **_

The next morning was surprisingly normal, well... Kika did stick a green wig on Xia's head with candle wax, which took about three hours to get off by melting the wax. Apart from that, yeah, the morning was totally normal. It was the afternoon that the mayhem commenced...

Most of the inhabitants of the Jade Palace, minus Alexis and her sisters, were innocently eating their lunch, which was Po's soup as usual, when Alexis popped her head through the door.

"Have any of you seen Kika by any chance?" she asked timidly.

The other just glanced at each other and shook their heads. Alexis whispered a "Uh oh" and slowly disappeared from sight.

"Wait a minute." Mantis called out for her. Alexis immediately shot into the doorway again.

"Yes?" she said hopefully.

"Why are you looking for her?" Mantis asked.

"Well...you see..." Alexis was obviously nervous, the beads of sweat on her forehead confirmed it, "OK, I'll tell you but don't over react."

"We won't." Shifu reassured her.

"Kika sort of stole something from me but-"

"This is brilliant!" Shifu rejoiced, "We finally have the Wu sisters. Now we can accuse them of theft!"

As if on cue guitar music was heard and Kika came in the room, strumming a black and white guitar violently and well...singing, although it was more like continuous high pitched screeches.

"Bring back, bring back,

Bring back my bonnie to me, to me,

Bring back, bring back,

Bring back my bonnie to meeeeeeee."

Next, Kika through the guitar behind as she was calmly walking in. Luckily, Alexis managed to catch it by leaping for it.

"I'm done with it." Kika stated, while getting a plate and some white cheese.

As Alexis inspected her guitar, she suddenly gaped at it. This wasn't unnoticed by Master Shifu.

"Did she break it?" a sly, hopeful smile creeping up on his furry face.

"She cleaned it...really well." She said, obviously surprised.

Shifu's expression dropped and he slowly turned his head towards Kika.

"Hey, I'm a nice person really, but I don't stand for crap."

"What else did you do with my guitar?"

"Nothing much." Kicked gulped down her mouthful of cheese, "I just sang weird songs and freaked out the guards and staff. That was fun."

Alexis nodded slowly, contempt with that answer, turned around to leave as when Kika called out,

"Oh, and by the way, I made Xia drink whisky."

Alexis stopped in her tracks briskly and turned around –her face had turned white.

"Where is she now?"

"Dunno, but she stole your pink bikini."

"WHAT!"

"Oh, yeah, and she's going around the palace, asking people's opinion of you."

Alexis was about to say something, but Jia suddenly came in, holding a pink bikini with a pair of chopsticks, and shouted,

"No-one panick! Everything is under control. Xia is in bed, sleeping of the whisky - oh!. And here's you bikini. "

Jia dangle the pink clothing in front of Alexis, who just took over the holding of the chopsticks and through them at Kika, who obviously screamed. Wouldn't you if you had a pink bikini thrown at you?

"This is your fault, so that's your punishment." Alexis told Kika, who threw them off her. Unfortunately for Kika they landed on Shifu, who just gave her a murderous stare. Kika slowly raised from her chair as Shifu threw his bowl of soup at her. Kika was too shocked to even scream, but she was determined to wipe Shifu's smug expression off his face. As Alexis ran to Shifu to get him out of there, Kika scrunched her soft cheese in her hand, squashing all of the juice out of the moist pieces. She threw them at Shifu, but he ducked just in time, and it spread across Alexis' shirt.

Alexis calmly walked to one of the cupboards and took out a rather large and delicious looking pie. She once again calmly walked, towards Kika and attempted to slam the pie in Kika's face but instead, Kika ducked at the last minute, making the pie fly out of her hand and into Jia's face.

Jia wiped the pie off her face and threw it at Alexis, who dodged. Instead, the pie fell on poor Po. Po looked at Jia, who looked back at him and then suddenly, out of nowhere they broke into laughter. The others soon followed, and within seconds, a choir of laughter echoed throughout the Jade Palace kitchen.

They all stopped when they saw Xia in the doorway, looking at them with raised eyebrows.

"Wha'd I miss?"


	10. Chapter 9: Frying Pans and Marriage

**Chapter 9: Frying Pans and Marriage**

"Is it just me." Kika whispered to Xia, while Jia was helping Po with dinner, "Or is there some serious chemistry between those two?"

After Jia offered to help Po with preparing dinner, and Po accepted, Xia and Kika had to stay in the kitchen with them so Alexis could supervise them. It had been only half an hour and Po and Jia's innocent blushes and glances and giggles at each other were as obvious as an elephant among sheep.

"What?" Xia asked, flicking through a magazine, "You only just realise that now? They've been at it the whole morning."

"Yeah, but seriously, they should just get a room already."

"Hey," Monkey greeted the two gossipers as he entered the room. "Where's Tigress."

"Dunno." Kika said.

"I think Shifu wanted to speak to her something." Xia added.

Monkey's attention was caught by the Po and Jia's giggles.

"Oh, don't tell me they're still flirting." He whined.

"Yup." The girls said in unison.

"Yo, Po." Monkey shouted catching the cook's attention as he took a chair next to Xia, "When do you think you and your girlfriend will have dinner ready by?"

Po and Jia both blushed at the comment.

"W-w-we're not dating." Po stuttered nervously.

"Yet." Kika extended.

"Just wait till you see Jia in a tight cocktail dress. " Xia then addressed Jia, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at her, "Maybe we should get Mum to lend you 'The Baby Dress', eh?"

"Shut up, Xia!"

"What's the Baby Dress?" Monkey asked.

"Well basically," Jia started. "Our mother had three pregnancies, and every night she got pregnant, she wore this short pink dress, which we now have dubbed, 'The Baby Dress'. So what do you think Jia, you want me to ask Mama if –"

"Hiya!" Jia screamed as she slammed a frying pan in Kika's face.

"What the hell Jia!"

"Oh, the good old Frying Pan! Mama would be proud." Xia mused as she started to make some tea. She asked the others if they would like some. They all said yes. Well, except Jia who was too busy chasing Kika around the kitchen, trying to beat her with the frying pan, so she made some tea for them as well.

"So, you said that your mother had three pregnancies." Monkey said, trying to make conversation as Xia was handing out the tea, "Does that mean you have more siblings?"

"Yeah, four more actually."

"Wow, you really have a big family."

"Yeah," Kika stopped running for a moment, "Why do you think we're so energetic? We had four cute little hyper siblings to look after."

Jia gave her one last smack on the head. "I'm done now" Jia put the frying pan on the table and went back to cooking with Po. While Kika mumbled "Thank God" under her breath as she flopped on a chair.

Alexis entered the room, her face pale and her eyes wide. All in all she seemed somewhat disturbed.

"Yo, T, What's wrong?" Kika asked as she sipped her tea.

"What did Master Shifu say?" Po asked, just as worried as the others.

"Well", she started, "Shifu just wanted to inform me that I'm getting married to the Prince of China in ten days."

Kika spit out her tea.


	11. Chapter 10: Daddy

_**Chapter 10 - Daddy**_

"What the hell do you mean that you're going to marry the Prince of China?"

"Exactly that". Alexis said, her sad countenance damping everyone's spirits. Viper, Crane and Mantis entered the kitchen.

"Hey guys." Crane greeted them.

"What's wrong, Tigress." Mantis asked, immediately sensing Alexis' silent distress.

"Well, except for the fact that Shifu is forcing me to marry the pompous, overbearing jerk, which is the prince of China, my life is just peachy." She told them flatly.

"He can't do that can he?" Viper asked.

"He's my legal guardian, so he can."

"This isn't fair." Screeched Kika, jumping out of her seat and onto the kitchen table, "We're the oldest of the siblings, and we should be the first to get married. I mean we don't even have boyfriends at the moment (well, except for Jia of course), so who are we – Jia put the frying pan down…breath…relax… and-ow! What is this newly developed obsession with kicking my but with frying pans, huh? Or is this a plot to show Po how good at fighting you are, so you can impress him?"

"Shut up about me and Po. What's going on between us is none of your business!"

"So you admit - there is something going on between you. Ooh la la!"

"Kika." Xia shouted, "Put the chair down, and Jia, put the frying pan down. Someone's gonna get hurt."

"Yeah, and it's gonna be Kika. I'll make sure of that." Jia said.

"I ain't putting this chair down, I need to protect myself from _**that!"**_

"_That_ happens to be your own sister and-"

"SSSTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPP!" shouted Monkey at the top of his voice.

"Look," said Crane, "Can someone _please_ just tell us what is going on here."

"The Wu sisters are my siblings."

"_**What?"**_

"Alexis, you gave us away!"

"Alexis?"

"It's my real name." Alexis said to Viper, who posed the previous question.

"Wait, so…you four are sisters? Same mother, same father?"

"Not exactly." Jia began, "We have the same mother, but different fathers."

Mantis was just about to ask something, but Alexis stopped him.

"If you are gonna ask something about are fathers, don't. We're touchy on the subject." She said flatly, no doubt still under the shock of the marriage-to-be.

"Actually." Mantis said, "I was about to ask why Kika has that mad grin on her face."

The sisters' faces droppen once they saw that ear-to-ear 'mad grin', as mantis described, plastered upon their sister's face.

"Uh-oh…"

"That smile never leads to good things…"

"That was the same smile she had, just before she burnt half the house down with an Amazonian tribe she brought home for dinner… and then ran away with one of them. It took us a month to convince her that she wasn't their sun goddess reincarnated."

"If Alexis is my sister.…" Kika thought allowed, "and her father is Shifu… "

"Please don't say she's implying what I think she's implying."

"Shifu's my Daddy! Daddy, Daddy!" Kika screamed, running out the room, "I want a pony!"

"Well," Alexis said, her moral, ever-so-slightly lifted, "I think this calls for a drink."

"Amen to that!" Xia said, digging into one of the cupboards until pulling out a bundle of alcoholic beverages."

"How do you know they were in there?" Po asked.

She smirked. "What? You think we never sneaked in here before?"

"Um, guys…"

"Why do you think we were caught outside the palace? We were trying to visit Alexis."

"Guys, you really need to listen to me."

"We are family after all, and family-"

"_**Guys!"**_ screeched Viper.

The group jumped at the colossal volume of her high-pitched voice.

"You do realise that Kika walked out the room, looking for 'Daddy', who she thinks is Shifu, right?"

"…Oh dear…"

They heard a loud voice from afar, bellow:

"_**What the hell do you mean that I'm your Daddy?"**_

_**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you are having wonderful holidays, full of happiness, joy, presents and enough left-overs to last u a week. **_

_**p.s. Does anyone have any ideas for one-shots for 'Mischievous Tigress'? **_


	12. Chapter 12: Let's make him beautiful

**Chapter 11 – Let's make him beautiful**

"I will give you thirty seconds to explain what the _hell_ is going on."

Shifu stared at them, eyes narrowed and cheeks flustered from the previous endeavour to try to get Kika to stop hugging his leg.

He didn't succeed.

"Plleeeaaaaase Shifu! All I want in life is a pony."

"I thought all you wanted in life was your own chain of aphrodisiacs?"

"No, that's Mum's dream, I want a pony. Please Daddy Shifu, please?" she battered her eyelashes at him, but he was less than impressed.

"You do realise _owning _a pony would be slavery, right? This came from Crane.

"Yeah, but Mama takes up slaves all the time!" Kika insisted, "She makes them do it everything for her."

"…cooking…"

"…cleaning…"

"…fighting with the perverts down the street…"

"Tigress," Shifu scolded her, "Don't encourage them by joining in and don't talk such nonsense. I raised you better than this."

"You didn't raise her at all, Dumb-ass," Xia rose from her seat, her hands set on her hip and her chest puffed up with pride, "Mama did, _our_ mama."

Shifu blinked – hard - obviously taken aback, "W-Wait, What?"

"Oh, yeah," Alexis said casually, "I probably forgot to mention, the Wu sisters are _my_ sister – same mother different fathers."

"So…" It was obvious – from his twitching eye - that the aged panda was having a hard time processing all this, "What you're trying to tell me is, is that my adoptive daughter is the sister of three high-class criminals?"

"Not just us. Our two brothers are the bomber of China, and the Swordsman of China." Jia explained.

"And our other sister recently joined them." Xia added.

"Yeah, baby!" this came from Kika who swung her clenched knuckle in the air for emphasis.

**_THUD!_**

Shifu just fainted, flat on his face**.**

"I was not expecting that." Mantis whispered in amazement.

Kika loomed over his unconscious state – her gaze intensely inspected his features. She turned around to the others, with the hope and joy of a fearless child, and said,

"Let's make him beautiful!"

There was a mixture of opinion.

"Yeah, let's wax a tutu on him!"

"That's just cruel."

"Awesome!"

"But what if he finds out?! He'll make us run like a hundred laps around the whole of China!"

"I get dibs on the make-up"

"Let's turn him into a princess."

"No, even better, an exotic male dancer than you get in those dodgy night-clubs."

"Guys, _guys_, you can't do this its master Shifu, Tigre – I mean Alexis – tell them!"

All eyes turned to Alexis, and all were horror-struck when they saw her huge mischievous smile.

"Actually…"


End file.
